


such a good pup

by got7sbiggestfanboy



Series: jackbeom one-shots [2]
Category: GOT7
Genre: Collars, Leashes, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-28
Updated: 2019-09-28
Packaged: 2020-10-29 20:07:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 451
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20802227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/got7sbiggestfanboy/pseuds/got7sbiggestfanboy
Summary: Request: I was wondering if you could write  Jackbum pup play, but only if you want to. 💖





	such a good pup

**Author's Note:**

> You can send me request for fics on my curiouscat: wangtiddies 💕

There he was, Jaebeom’s favorite boy.

On his knees for him, between his legs.

Pink collar around his neck, matching pink leash dangling down, cute fluffy dog ears on his head and with a matching tail hanging from his behind.

Looking up at him with those beautiful big puppy eyes. Slightly teary.

From his daddy’s cock hitting the back of his throat every other bob of his head.

One of Jaebeom’s hands in his hair, petting the boys head. Telling him that he’s

_ “Daddy’s good boy”  _ and  _ “such a good little pup for daddy” _

Jackson’s head felt all fuzzy from being like this. Not having to worry about anything. Such being a good boy for  _ his _ daddy. Making him feel real good He loves being like this. He wiggles his butt a little to make the tail wag. Looking up at Jaebeom again to see his reaction. The other smiles at the cute gesture.

“What are you doing, pup?” he says in a soft voice, while softly caressing the younger cheek.

Jackson looks up at him again and hums a confused “hmm?~” before going back to making rather loud slurping noises around the others dick. Jaebeom bites his bottom lip a little before pulling Jackson off his cock. The younger whines and pouts at Jaebeom.

“Daddy asked you a question, sweetheart” Jackson just looks at him, still a bit confused. “Can daddy repeat for puppy?” The older hums as a response and loosens his grip on Jackson hair. The other is then laying his head on Jaebeom’s thigh while waiting for the question.

Jaebeom thought he was going to melt at that. Jackson is so adorable what the actual fuck.

“Daddy asked what you just did there, little pup.” His voice soft but still sounds demanding. Jackson feels like he melting, he loves when Jaebeom uses that voice. “...was trying to be a little tease…” He says shyly before hiding his face in the others strong thigh. All Jaebeom hears is cute strangled embarrassed noises, sadly they were muffled.

“Such a cute puppy…” he lets his hand go through Jackson’s soft locks. The smaller boy nuzzled his head into the others thigh, giggling cutely before lifting his head.

“Can… can daddy play with puppy please?” he makes those begging puppy eyes at Jaebeom again. “Hmm depends. Will sseunie be a good boy?” Jackson nods vigorously and his eyes look like so eager all of a sudden.

Jaebeom can’t help but smile at that. His baby is so cute. His little puppy.

“Good boy…” he caresses Jackson’s chin softly to make him look up, after he made sure Jackson’s looking at him. He pats his own thigh “Come on up then, puppy…”

**Author's Note:**

> @anon who requested this: sorry that this took sooo long to post. I actually finished it a few months ago but due to stress I totally forgot to post it :'( I hope you like the end result~ 
> 
> I might do a part two of this ùwú but only if it doesn't flop


End file.
